hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hurian Navy
|allegiance= Maurice Williams |branch= |type= Navy |role= |size= 227,278 personnel 372 ships 3,125 aircraft 10 13 s 11 s 11 s 10 s 31 s 78 s 7 s 88 s 22 s |command_structure= Hurian Armed Forces |garrison= |garrison_label= |equipment= |equipment_label= |nickname= |patron= Supreme Commander of Huria |motto= "We own the seas" |core values= |colors= Black & White |colors_label= |march= |mascot= |battles= |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= |current_commander= Maurice Williams |current_commander_label= Surpeme Commander |ceremonial_chief= Nandi Mashaba |ceremonial_chief_label= War Minister |colonel_of_the_regiment= Mariama Karamoko |colonel_of_the_regiment_label= Seyyedia Muddyb |notable_commanders= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Naval Ensign |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label= Naval Jack |aircraft_attack= |aircraft_bomber= |aircraft_electronic= |aircraft_fighter= |aircraft_helicopter= |aircraft_interceptor= |aircraft_recon= |aircraft_patrol= |aircraft_trainer= |aircraft_transport= }}The Hurian Navy is the branch of of the Hurian Armed Forces tasked with handling all naval operations of the military. The navy is responsible for patrolling and defending Hurian waters, and fighting the enemy naval forces it detects or comes into contact with. The Hurian Navy controlled directly by the Supreme Commander of Huria. However, the War Council of Huria is charged with overseeing it for him, and does so through the naval commander, who is currently Seyyedia Muddyb Mariama Karamoko. Treated with a level of respect few other navy's receive, the Hurian Navy has been active in numerous world conflicts operating far from the homeland at times. As the largest navy in the Indian Ocean, the Hurian Navy has taken up the role as enforcer of the peace, combating piracy and smuggling. The force consists of 227,278 men and women, and about 372 warships of nearly all sizes, shapes, and configurations. Additionally, there are some 3,125 aircraft assigned to the navy for usage, plus the Hurian Littoral Forces which is responsible for littoral patrols, and the Hurian Marine Corps who are attached to the navy as their land-based attack arm. History Organization Operating forces The Hurian Navy consists of 281 warships and 91 auxiliary vessels, all of which are divided into five colored fleets – Black, Grey, Crimson, Indigo, and Maroon Fleets, each of which is tasked with patrolling a certain portion of the globe, and ensuring Hurian interests in a particular region are protected by sea. Each of Hurian fleets are each by a Vice Admiral which oversees the entirety of Hurian naval operations in his or her assigned region. Naval branches Hurian Marine Corps Hurian Littoral Forces Bases Equipment Ships The names of commissioned ships in the Hurian Navy are prefixed with the letters "HFV", designating "Hurian Federation Vessel". Non-commissioned, civilian-manned vessels of the Navy have a separate prefix, "HNCV" for "Hurian Non-Combat Vessel". The Directorate-General of the Navy selects the names of the ships constructed and commissioned by Huria, often to honor important people or places. Additionally, each ship is given a letter-based hull classification symbol (such as ACV or SS) to indicate the vessel's type and number. All ships in the Navy inventory are placed in the Naval Vessel Register, which is part of "the Navy List" (required by article 29 of the United Nations Convention on the Law of the Sea). The Register tracks data such as the current status of a ship, the date of its commissioning, and the date of its decommissioning. Vessels that are removed from the register prior to disposal are said to be stricken from the register. The Hurian Navy also maintains a reserve fleet of inactive vessels that are maintained for reactivation in times of need. Aircraft Carriers The navy established a minimum requirement of at least ten aircraft carriers to be in active service at any given time. This has allowed Huria to maintain a strong presence around the world, rivaled only by the United States with its eleven aircraft carriers. Like the United States, a Hurian aircraft carrier is typically at the heart of a carrier strike group, which consists of many smaller warships and navy vessels. The carriers are typically protected by four or five Aegis destroyers, two frigates, and three attack submarines, all of which are to protect the carrier from land, sea, and air attacks. An ammunition, oilier, and supply ship provide for the carrier's logistical needs. All Hurian aircraft carriers are named after members of the Williams family (in the order of Supreme Commander, spouse, siblings). *''Othello Williams''-class (3 in commission) *''Quentin Williams''-class (7 in commission) *''Rollace Williams''-class (1 under construction, 3 more planned) Amphibious warfare vessels Amphibious assault vessels form the core of the navy's land strike capabilities. They are fulfill the same power projection role of aircraft carriers, though instead of aircraft and bombers, their striking forces are comprised land forces. They can fully deliver, supply, command, and coordinate 3,000-man Marine Expeditionary Units to oversea locations, and provide aerial support, and land amphibious combat vehicles to their locations to aid the attack force. They resemble aircraft carriers on a smaller scale, though instead of combat aircraft, they typically carry VTOL, V/STOL, tilt-rotor, and rotary-wing aircraft, which are more flexible and capable support attacks pinned-down during battle, and can provide much more accurate weapons support. Recently, amphibious assault ships have begun to be deployed as the core of an expeditionary strike group, which usually consists of an additional amphibious transport dock and dock landing ship for amphibious warfare and an Aegis-equipped cruiser and destroyer, frigate, and attack submarine for group defense. *''Mamba''-class (2 in commission, 6 decommissioned) *''Nyingu''-class (11 in commission) *''Huria''-class (3 under construction, 10 more planned) Amphibious transport docks are the warships the embark, transport, and land the Marine forces, their supplies and equipment during amphibious missions. They can serve as secondary aviation support vessels given their large landing pads. All amphibious transport docks are capable of operating helicopters, LCACs, and other conventional amphibious vehicles, and can land the powerful Expeditionary Fighting Vehicles (EFVs) and Marine Personnel Carrier (MPCs). *''Makazi''-class (3 in commission, 7 decommissioned) *''Kimbilio''-class (8 in commission, 7 under construction, 4 more planned) The dock landing ship is a medium is a medium amphibious transport that is designed specifically to support and operate Landing Craft Air Cushions (LCACs), Huria, the United States, and Japan being the only three nations known to use them. However, they are known to be capable of handling other types of amphibious assault vehicles in the Hurian inventory are well. Dock landing ships are normally deployed as a component of an expeditionary strike group's amphibious assault contingent, operating as a secondary launch platform for LCACs. All dock landing ships are named after locations in Huria. *''Fujo''-class (1 in commission, 5 decommissioned) *''Athari''-class (3 in commission, 2 decommissioned) *''Ashara''-class (7 in commission, 3 under construction, 2 more planned) Surface Vessels The Hurians have always been advent seafarers, and thus had a number of naval vessels for direct combat in service. They ever kept their battleships around as a statement piece, but during the 1980s, these were upgraded to include the Hurians' thermal energy weapons, lightning defenses, and electric reactive armor. Given the threat of the United States' Aegis combat system, many of the Hurian battleships have since been designed to circumvent the issue using advanced missile technologies such as the stealth missile, to bypass the advanced targeting systems of the Aegis computers. This led to the development of the Kitara cruise missile, which was designed with stealth capabilities for usage aboard Hurian cruisers and frigates. All Hurian battleships are named after old tribes in Huria. *''Hatarini''-class (2 in commission, 7 decommissioned, 1 in reserve) *''Ukungu''-class (8 in commission, 2 under construction, 5 more planned) Cruisers are generally regarded as the largest non-battleship vessels a national navy can deploy. Currently, Huria along with the United States, Russia, and Chile operate the only cruisers in the world. They can conduct anti-air/anti-missile warfare, surface warfare, anti-submarine warfare, and strike operations independently or as members of a larger task force. Unlike foreign cruiser, however, Hurian cruisers are far more advanced and capable of carrying out a particular mission in a much more comfortable fashion than another cruiser would. Like the battleships of the Hurian navy, cruisers are named after former tribes in Huria. *''Yamilima''-class (31 in commission, 4 under construction) Destroyers form the core of the Hurian naval forces, constituting a considerable portion of the fighting ships available to Huria. Serving as a multi-purpose fighting vessel, destroyers are capable of operating alone or in groups, usually numbering two to three in accordance to Hurian naval traditions. Like the rest of the major warships in the Hurian navy, destroyers are equipped with Kitara missiles, thermal weapon batteries, and electric reactive armor, and also bare anti-submarine weaponry such as death charges and anti-submarine rockets, as well as HH-34 Bahari helicopters to combat underwater threats. *''Kiburi''-class (71 in commission, 3 under construction, 2 more planned) *''Umoja''-class (6 in commission, 5 under construction, 7 more planned) *''Udugu''-class (1 in commission, 1 under construction, 10 more planned) Frigates are the workhorses of coastal patrol operations and general military defense duties close to home. They are generally outdated as a group, largely due in part to the Littoral Combat Program launched in 1990 by the Navy. The LCP program seeks to replace the Hurian frigate fleet by 2015, and serve as the primary close-to-home naval fleet. However, in the mean time, Huria maintains a frigate fleet which is far smaller than those fielded by the rest of the world. All frigates are named after districts in Huria. The same system goes for that of the littoral ships. *''Ziyada''-class (7 in commission, 18 decommissioned) *''Hatia''-class (22 in commission, 6 under construction, 31 more planned) Submarines Submarines serve as the first line of defense of Huria, by surveying and recording naval movements of neighboring countries, and reporting them back to the Hurian military. Their primary goal is that of peacetime engagement, surveillance and intelligence, special operations, precision strikes, fleet operations, and control of the sea. Hurian submarines are named after notable sea-life and famous Hurians, including foreigners who made an important contribution to Hurian culture and society. *''Pweza''-class (25 in commission, 5 under construction) *''Sansuri''-class (43 in commission, 10 under construction, 3 more planned) *''Yavuyavu''-class (12 in commission, 1 under construction, 2 more planned) *''Mkunga''-class (8 in commission, 2 under construction, 4 more planned) Aircraft Weapons Category:Uniformed services of Huria Category:Hurian Navy Category:Copyright